Et après
by kittyarra
Summary: Suite directe de ma fic "Un soir".


Diclamer : les persos de bleach, sont à moi ! Je sais, je rêve tout haut.

Petit mot de l'auteur : ceci est la suite directe de « Un soir ». Je vous invite à la lire pour mieux comprendre cette fic-ci.

Merci à Nora Elsa, Lassary (j'ai pas pu résister aux yeux de chat poté…) et à COC. (On va essayer de trouver un compromis^^)

Enjoy^^

Chapitre 1

Uryu était dans la cuisine. Il sifflotait pendant qu'il s'affairait aux fourneaux. Avec ça, il était sûr que son père ne pourrait plus rien lui dire, sur ce qu'il n'osait pas lui avouer. Le jeune Quincy, pouffa de rire en se remémorant la tête des adultes qui étaient encore dans la chambre. Vu le remue ménage qu'il pouvait entendre de la cuisine, ils devaient encore avoir du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de leur tombé dessus.

oOo

Si l'intrusion de son fils l'avait surprit, il l'avait été encore plus en connaissant l'identité de son amant. Vu la réaction qu'il avait eue, la surprise était identique.

Le noble, pour la première fois de sa vie, était complètement déstabiliser et ne savait pas quoi faire, face à cela. Il s'était levé en s'enroulant dans les draps, il couru dans un coin de la pièce et l'arpenta de long en large, laissant Ryuken, découvert et complètement nu sur le lit.

« Oh Kami-Sama » dirent-il en cœur.

« Tu aurais pu me dire qui tu étais ! » lâcha le Quincy.

« Toi, aussi ! » retoqua le noble, avec un regard noir dont lui seul avait le secret.

Nullement impressionné, le médecin sortit du lit et s'approcha du shinigami. Qui, pour se défendre, lui lançait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Un sourire narquois était placardé sur le visage de Ryuken. Il évitait sans peine, les projectiles, il en attrapa même un au vol.

« Tu en redemandes, que tu me jettes tes sous-vêtements à la tête ? » ironisa le médecin faisant tournoyer ledit sous-vêtement au bout de son index.

Plus l'archer avançait, plus le taïsho reculait. Mais la pièce n'étant pas sans fond, Byakuya se retrouva très vite dos au mur. Ce qui n'arrêta pas pour autant Ryuken, qui se colla contre le noble. Ils étaient joue contres joue.

« Tu te comportes comme une vierge effarouchée. » susurra le Quincy.

« Il y a de quoi ! Tu as abusé de moi ! » se défendit le brun.

« Ah oui ?? Tu peux me dire qui s'est jeter sur l'autre hier soir ?? » railla-t-il d'une façon qui faisait largement concurrence à Urahara. Il en profita pour lui lécher le lobe d'oreille.

Le sang déserta le visage du noble qui dégluti avec difficulté. Prit d'un soudain malaise, Byakuya posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ryuken. Celui-ci le souleva et le posa sur le lit. L'archer repoussait quelques mèches sombres qui entravaient le visage du noble. Il le regarda quelques secondes et se rendit compte qu'il était complètement perdu. Le brun avait les yeux perdus dans le vague et ils semblaient remplis de larmes…Ryuken le prit dans ses bras.

« Pauvre petit chaton abandonné...tu viens de te faire manger par le grand méchant loup. » dit le Quincy

oOo

« Kuchiki-san, voulez vous que je joigne votre sœur, pour qu'elle puisse venir vous chercher ? » demanda poliment Uryu, tout en brisant le silence de plomb.

« Non !!! » répondit celui-ci vivement.

« Euhm, non merci, ce n'est pas la peine, je ne _peux_ pas rentrer maintenant. » se reprit le noble.

Les deux Quincy avaient les yeux grand ouvert, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on pouvait voir Byakuya décontenancé. Il soupira, et entreprit de raconté ce qu'il s'était passé à la sixième division. Ainsi que sa fugue. Les archers se mirent à rire et le noble lança, une nouvelle fois un regard noir dont lui seul avait le secret.

« Chaton, pourquoi ne peux tu pas rentrer ? » demanda Ryuken après s'être repris.

« Parce que Yamamoto-taïsho, camoufle le peu de raïtsu que je n'arrive pas à camoufler et qu'il a bloqué toutes les portes afin que je ne sois pas importuné. »

« Si je comprends bien, personne sauf lui ne sais que tu es ici, et tu ne peux pas rentrer avant que les portes s'ouvrent. » expliqua le médecin.

« C'est cela » confirma le noble.

« Et quand s'ouvrent les portes ? » questionna encore le plus jeune.

« Dans 6 jours » murmura le shinigami.

Ryuken, qui allumait une cigarette à ce moment là, réfléchit à la situation du shinigami. Elle n'était pas simple du tout. L'archer le plaindrait presque. Il s'autorisa un regard sur le capitaine. Il avait une mine épouvantable, les yeux rivés sur son assiette, jouant avec la nourriture du bout de ses baguettes, ses épaules étaient avachies comme si elle ne supportait plus le poids qu'elles portaient. Puis, une image se forma dans son esprit, celle de la nuit derrière. Byakuya reprenait son souffle, son corps était parsemé de million de petites gouttelettes de sueur, ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, les rayons de lune s'étaient frayé un chemin jusqu'au lit, caressant le corps de Byakuya le rendant encore plus irrésistible.

« Reste… » lâcha le médecin.

oOo

A suivre….

Laisser un petit com's ça fait toujours plaisir^^


End file.
